


Care

by vergissmeinnxcht



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, canute please kiss him, look at Thorfinn he's so soft, these boys are awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergissmeinnxcht/pseuds/vergissmeinnxcht
Summary: Canute and Thorfinn share a moment in a snowy winter night. (Secret Santa for @doalices on Twitter!)
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Care

Snowflakes started to fall just as the sun set behind the walls of Gainsborough, joining the ice that already coated the English landscape. Soon the little crystals caught the prince's long hair, accumulating there like little stars. Canute watched as the sword he had thrown aside disappeared beneath the white, staying still on the log he was sitting on as if not moving would magically dispel the pain of his aching body. 

For the first time he regretted never showing interest in the training so many royals and generals at the court had always tried to push him towards. He needed it now, more than ever, and his time was running short. He had to be stronger, both in mind and body, or the battles and conflicts to come would destroy him without granting any chances. 

The prince pulled his cape tighter around himself and reluctantly stood up, sighing heavily. This had to wait another day, for sitting around to pity himself would bring him no closer to his goals. 

"Idiot," the shadow of a nearby tree growled, and Canute spun around in shock. 

Between its roots, barely distinguishable from the darkness around him sat Thorfinn, golden eyes and dagger in hand shimmering faintly in the moonlight. The royal balled his fists, trying to collect himself, but immediately opened them again as bruises on his palms sent a stinging jolt up his arms. What bothered him was not the warrior's tone, he had gotten used to his little grumpy and blunt bodyguard a long time ago, but the strange feeling of vulnerability now that Thorfinn knew how hopeless he truly was when it came to fighting. 

"Really brave and strong, are we princess? Why didn't you fucking listen to Askeladd, I can't believe I'm saying this, don't fucking tell him," the viking hissed, standing up and straightening himself to close their height gap a little. 

He was speaking of the training Askeladd had been giving Canute for the past days, trying to teach the sheltered but now determined prince the way of the sword. It was difficult work, the experienced viking showing little mercy, yet he still expected the royal to rest when he was told to. Canute hadn't been listening to this advice, seeking out duels with many of Thorkell's vikings staying here in Gainsborough. It wasn't difficult to find men willing to spar with him for training, many of them apparently jumping at a chance to write "won a duel against a danish prince" on their resumes, and more bruises soon covered the noble's smooth skin. 

"Thorfinn-" Canute hissed, raising his voice to order his bodyguard away now that the initial surprise had left him. The boy cut him off, grabbing the prince's hand without a warning and dragging him away from the training grounds and down the road towards the royal's house. 

Canute stumbled after Thorfinn, his stance awkward since the viking had taken his right hand in his own. The grip on his bruised hand was uncomfortable, but the royal tried to mask the pain to the best of his abilities. Using his unoccupied hand the warrior pulled his hoodcape up, and the prince watched as the snow that covered Thorfinn's cloak trickled over his blond hair and came to rest on his shoulders. 

Eventually a strangled squeak of pain did leave Canute. His bodyguard turned around, annoyance on his face quickly replaced by shock as amber eyes flicked down to the prince's palm. The strained skin had broken apart, opening up into wounds from which the royal's blood smeared on the viking's hand. 

"Ah- what the fuck? Are you stupid? This shit looks bad!" Thorfinn sputtered, grabbing a handful of snow to scrub the prince's hand. He was being far from gentle, making Canute flinch more than once, yet his grip on the royal shook ever so slightly. As he rambled on, berating the royal in every possible way, the latter stood in silence. 

"Don't cry," Thorfinn added after a pause that felt uncomfortably long. His thumb started to explore the bruises on Canute's skin, and red snow dropped to the royal's feet. 

"Do you think I would, Thorfinn," the prince asked, following the warrior's fingers with his eyes. The boy's movements seemed practised. 

Awkward silence stretched between the two and the viking grabbed Canute's wrist, pulling him along for the last few meters towards the royal family's quarters. He was much more careful this time, but didn't turn to face the prince again. 

"He needs you to be well. Askeladd." 

\- 

The hearth in Canute's chamber painted the walls in warm flickering light, its crackling flames drowned out by the storm outsite. The prince did not pay it any mind, sitting by his bedside and trying to discern his bodyguard's face in the shadows that hid him. Thorfinn knelt with his back to the fire, facing Canute and wrapping his hand in a bandage. A soft tingle crept up his arm from where the viking's fingertips were touching him. 

The warrior's honey eyes wandered up to lock with the prince's, asking a wordless question. Is this okay? Canute didn't falter, returning the glance as the boy finished the last loop around his palm, tugging the leftover fabric under the other layers. 

Thorfinn rose abrupt and swiftly, striding towards the door but immediately stopping as a gust of snow and wind greeted him. He cursed something incoherent under his breath, shooting Canute a look before shutting the door with more force than necessary. Snowflakes melted on the reddened skin of his cheeks. 

Canute ignored the warrior and started to arrange his bed, an almost invisible smile twisting his lips. Thorfinn had found a place by the prince's bedpost to settle down, throwing his cape into the middle of the room where it landed with a wet smack. It wasn't the first time in which the viking seemed to feel a need to prove how oh so inconvenienced he was for having to spend time in the royal's presence, yet this almost felt like an afterthought. 

Resting on his crossed arms which he had slung over his knees Thorfinn's breaths started to calm. Canute listened, eyes closed, until he mustered the courage to move a little closer to the boy. 

"You know, I cherish the times you choose to be nice to me Thorfinn."


End file.
